Now you're gone
by Angelofmorning
Summary: En liten sak jag skrev för att roa mig själv. Den handlar om Harry Draco o hur de fan sin kärlek på ett konstigt sätt o sen förlorade den.


Hej, skrev den här mest för att roa mig själv. Komentera gärna vad ni tycker. Men som sagt jag skrev det för att roa mig själv :)

**Now you're gone**

Han såg på mig en kort sekund.

Innan han bara gjorde det.

Kysste mig.

Vi stod där mitt i korridoren, mitt i en stor jäkla korridor. Det var det som gjorde att allt gick snett. Det var det som fick allt att hända. Vad hade jag väntat mig, det var folk överallt, det var klart att någon skulle se oss.

Jag vet inte riktigt hur allt började, men det var väl när jag erbjöd mig att jag kunde gå med honom, vi skulle ju ändå åt samma håll.

Jag kan förklara lite mer om oss. Jag heter Harry och Han, med stort H, hette Draco. Jag skrev inte fel, han _hette_. Han är död nu – jag ska förklara mer. Vi två gick på samma skola. Gått i olika elevhem på samma skola sen vi var elva. Jag har alltid haft ett gott öga på honom, för han var verkligen snygg. Det jag bara från en början tyckte var snyggt, övergick i besatthet. Jag ville inte längre bara titta utan också röra. Och tillslut övergick den till kärlek. En olycklig kärlek. I en person jag knappt kände.

Vi hamnade i samma trolldryckskonst. Och det var just efter en sådan lektion som jag frågade om vi kunde följas åt, för vi skulle ändå åt samma håll. Först såg han förvånad ut – tänkte säkert **stalker** om mig, hur kunde _jag_ veta vart _han_ skulle? – men han sa, ja och vi slog följe.

Han släppte mig inte med blicken till en början, tittade sig sen omkring i korridorerna, letade efter Hermione och Ron. Försökte lista ut om det var en fälla. Jag hade aldrig ens gjort en minsta ansats till att försöka vara snäll mot honom. Vi hade ju ändå varit fienden sen första året. Bättre att hata än vara olyckligt förälskade tyckte jag.

Jag var så nervös och jag kunde inte fatta att han inte märkte något. Jag vågade knappt titta på honom. Såg honom framför mig. De stål gråa ögonen. Det blonda håret. Han hade ett speciellt sätt att gå också, han typ… skuttade… nej inte skuttade… studsade, kanske. Gick energiskt och taktfast. Visste vart han skulle.

Jag sackade efter lite och studerade honom. Han var lång, jag är lång. Det var bra. Jeansen satt lite löst, men tillräckligt tajt för att inte fladdra när han gick. Han hade den vanliga vita skjortan och den grönrandiga slipsen under manteln. Sin väska hade han kastad över ena axeln. Det svarta håret var kort och lite lockigt i nacken, säkert från ångorna i trolldryckssalen.

Jag blev väldigt förvånad då jag plötsligt krockade med honom. Han hade lagt armarna i kors och tittade konfunderat på mig. Jag visste att det var kört för mig, han hade märkt att jag stirrat på honom.

Jag klarade inte av att titta honom i ögonen, ögonen som drar till sig sanningen, suger åt sig varenda liten bit.

Jag tittade mig omkring överallt förutom på honom.

"Titta på mig." Tre små ord där längsta ordet har maxantalet två stavelser. Jag tittade upp. Mådde illa när jag såg honom i ögonen. Det knöt sig i bröstet och jag fick svårt att andas. "Tittade du på mig? På ett creepy sätt?"

"Creepy vet jag inte…", jag började tugga på min tumnagel.

"Men du stirra?"

"Ja!"

"Varför?"

Ja varför? Vad passade att säga här? "Jo men _hallå_! Jag är ju dökär i dig."Nja_,_ jag tror inte att det skulle bli en sådan hit. Han tog tag i min arm och tvingade mig att titta på honom igen.

"Ehum." Jag skrattade lite nervöst.

"Nå? Gillar du mig? Var det därför du följde med mig?"

Ännu ett nervöst skratt lämnade mina läppar. Jag sänkte min blick till hans läppar och höll fast den där. Ville inte längre se hans ögon, se ilskan, ville inte se hur äcklad han var av mig, avskyn. Avskyn; vederviljan, aversionen, ogillandet, vämjelsen, motviljan, avsmaken, fasan. Sju synonymer på ett hemskt ord. Jag började känna mig äcklad över mig själv.

Han kastade en snabb blick på mig innan han kysste mig. Vad skulle man ha gjort när man hade en hjärna liten som ett dammkorn och en orkan av känslor inom sig som kastade runt dammkornet i skallen? Jo man kysste tillbaka. Fastän man stod där mitt på en stor jäkla korridor med hundratals personer runt omkring en.

"Du är ju fan inte normal", log Draco när han släppte mina läppar. "Vi ses!" han vände på klacken och vinkade till mig och fortsatte gatan fram. Jag vinkade lite lojt tillbaka men han var redan borta.

När jag kom till min sovsal, efter att ha undvikit alla, slog jag upp ordet **normal**; vanlig, genomsnitts-, som ligger inom ramen för det som brukar förekomma, _-t._ När jag ändå höll på, slog jag upp **förälska**; 1. _f. sig_ bli kär (i ngn), fäst (vid ngt) ,** besatthet**; 1. styrd, behärskad (av en idé, av onda andar) 2. Vanvettig 3 förgjord: _det var som b._, neurt. =; -are, **homo-;** [håmmå] (i sammans.) lik-, samma (motsats: hetro-) och **hetero-**; (i sammans) olik, annan (motsats: homo-).

Vem vill vara vanlig, genomsnittlig (alias: normal)? Och när man är förälskad är man ju fäst vid någon/något och man är vanvettig! Och man är förgjord. Och lite onda andar spökar säkert i hjärnan när man är kär. Jag tyckte också att homo förklaringen _(lik-, samma)_ lät mycket bättre än hetero förklaringen _(olik, annan)._ De flesta strävar ju efter att vara _**lik- och samma**_. Men det är säkert bättre med _**olik och annan**_.

Vad som hände sen var ett totalt kaos. Hermione kom in farandes i min sovsal. Hon hade tårar i ögonen. Hon visste om hur jag kände för Draco. Hon grät plötsligt och försökte hulka fram något.

"De-he… De-he dö-hödade honom! De ha-har dödat Draco."

"Va?"

"Hans far och ha-hans kompisar! De sa att ha-han förtjänade det, att de fick ju höra direkt att han kysste dig. Han är död Harry."

Jag tappade ordboken i golvet och jag stirrade chockat på Hermione. Världen försvann runt omkring mig.

**Död**; 1 livets upphörande. 2 som inte (längre) lever, avliden, bortgången; utan liv; icke existerande, borta, utan liv och rörelse. (Jag bläddrade förbi det ordet av misstag när jag skulle till hetero och homo.) **Synonymer: **död; bortgång, frånfälle, dödsfall, hädanfärd, befordran till härligheten, slut på livet, slut, livets upphörande. Död. Helt enkelt.

Han är borta från mig och jag kommer inte få se honom mer. Han kom till mig och försvann igen lika snabbt.


End file.
